


Agitated

by orphan_account



Category: Muse, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drabble that kinda became a full on fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is agitated, and it gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agitated

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to hystericalbliss.tumblr.com for being the hundredth follower to my muse blog, hardcore-muser.tumblr.com. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this fic :)

Agitated

"So Matt, what exactly do you mean by 'yeah yeah' in Agitated?" asked today's interviewer with a giggle, another blonde bimbo who knew jack shit about Muse. It's always been like this though, since about Black Holes and Revelations, when we got sorta big (I mean, _starlight_ ). More and more big stations and tv shows wanted Muse interviews, which meant that the interviewers progressively knew less and less about us. This blonde (read: gorgeous, don't tell Dom) dumbass was reading her questions off a sheet of paper and had yet to ask us a question about anything not directly related to our setlist at Coachella. I was impressed she knew mine and Dom's names and I'd put a decent amount of money on her not knowing Chris even existed.

"To be honest, I don't remember. It's... It's a very old song, y'know? It's been a long time since we even played it, so I just... I don't know," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

I knew very well what that song was about, and I definitely knew exactly what I meant by my 'yeah yeah', not that I'd dream of divulging that to the bimbo. I was the only one who truly knew though, when I wrote Agitated I told the guys it was about some stock standard girlfriend I had in high school simply for the purpose of having someone to shag. I made up some elaborate tale about how some day she'd pissed me off, but it was far from the truth. 

He is the one who makes me agitated.

He's the one who is uncomplicated. 

But my feelings for him are so ancient and repressed that they've taken on a whole new dimension of complexity. Wait, that's good. Just give me a sec, I'm gonna write that down somewhere. 

Anyway, the bimbo was still talking and I was glad Dom had decided to entertain her during my little zone out. I glanced not all that subtly at my watch, and was pleased to see that we were only meant to be here about five more minutes. 

"And Matt, that coat you wore at Coachella, were you aware that there are people saying they'd pay thousands for it?"

The way she was speaking made it clear she was sure my gorgeous coat was a fashion faux pas, but what would she know. My taste is exemplary. 

I frowned slightly at her tone. "Yes," I said simply, not wanting to give her the time of day anymore. 

"Well, that's all we've got time for," _thank god_. "This has been couch time with Muse, thanks so much guys," she smiled. 

The camera crew wrapped it up, and not two minutes later, Dom and I were walking out the door from that god forsaken studio out into the parking lot. I located my baby, my precious Tesla and unlocked her. 

"So what's got your knickers in a twist, then?" asked Dom as we got into the car. I was on the drivers side. 

"Nothing, nothing," I sighed. It was far from the truth, though; I'd been in a piss since Blondie (as I'd taken to calling her in my head seeing as I still didn't know her name) had brought up Agitated. 

His features crinkled into a frown. "No, there's something's up, isn't there, mate? You really didn't seem to like _her_ , and now your all sulky."

I put the key in the ignition and took a deep breath as Tess hummed to life beneath me. Yeah, I named my car. Deal with it.

"Dom, nothing's wrong for Christ's sake, I'm just tired." I ran my hands impatiently through my long hair before reaching to release the hand break and shift into drive, completely forgetting to buckle up. 

I was just about to shift into first, with my foot on the clutch, when his hand gently but surely lifted mine from the gear stick. The air became thicker and suddenly Tess seemed far, far smaller. 

"Matt, you're lying to me. You don't have to bare your soul to me, but at least admit _that_ ," he said, one hand still resting gently on mine and the other turning my face to his. It was such a tender gesture, and under other circumstances I'm certain I would have laughed at him, but in that moment, I instead teared up. 

The concern in his eyes grew and the tears in mine spilled over. I didn't even know why I was crying, for gods sake, I wasn't sad. It's just that whole exchange with Blondie had awoken something that I had been repressing for way too long, and the newfound intensity of my love for Dom was a little too much to handle. 

"Dom," I choked.

He smiled gently, concern evident on his tanned features. 

"Dom, I have something to tell you." 

' _Wait, WHAT am I doing?_ ' I barely had time to think, before Dom pulled me closer into a gentle but loving and emotional kiss. 

Our lips were barely touching, but it was enough contact to conduct the intense electricity passing between us. 

The kiss was only brief, but it was so filled with emotion and my heart was so full of hope I was certain I was going to burst. It was him who pulled back first, a slight smirk playing at the corner of his lips and a subtle blush coloring his cheeks. 

"I love you," I smiled. "And I always have. Agitated was about me struggling with loving you."

"I know," he said, and it was all he had to say. 

I drove home with the widest smile on my face and the love of my life riding shotgun, not that there was any need for declarations of that sort. He knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Okay before some car enthusiast comes along and tells me that there are no manual Teslas, I KNOW THERE ARE NO MANUAL TESLAS, they're electric there's no need for it. But, if you've actually read this fic then you'd see that really I've just used the additional steps required to drive a manual to pad out the actual fluffy bit so STOP HATING ME. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this fic, I'm pretty proud of it, so yeah. And THANKS HEAPS TO HYSTERICALBLISS ON TUMBLR I hope you like :)


End file.
